


Seven Star Serenade

by LittleMusing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i can't fucking believe this lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: Two crew captains make a good couple, right? Right.





	Seven Star Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> more like seven star stumbling gay

Kid’s pretty unassuming, all things considered. Ordinary brown hair, average height, dressed simply in light armour. That sword he’s holding, though. He nursed his drink as he pondered the encounter. The Seven Star Sword, a weapon he’d heard whispers about: a relic of the war with the astrals, a weapon capable of gaining sentience, one that can rend the skies, they say. Well, that’s what they say about all the revenant weapons. The sword, specifically, was the one that called to him. Being one to collect them certainly helped.

He could feel the burgeoning power radiating from the sword. The kid definitely went all out to awaken the weapon. Well, he had to do his job to test the kid’s powers, what with the weapon very subtly hinting the vast extent of its potential. He’d share his thoughts on some kid working so hard to forge some ancient armoury but well, the Eternals may be strong, but they weren’t strictly a “crew”. Everybody did their own thing.

Maybe he was envious of how Sierokarte has glowing praise for a thrown-together crew captained by a young, idealistic boy.

He finished his drink, and sauntered off with purpose.

 

x

 

_Man_ , is it just him getting older or are kids getting ridiculously strong these days? Granted he did ask for it by asking the captain of a crew to come at him with three of his best guys, and others still in reserve ready to jump in, looking quite willing to take any number of blows for him. Siete shuddered to think what would happen if he dared graze that pretty face.

Defeat meant friendship in Gran’s book, as he reached out to welcome him on board the Grandcypher. Siete would try to send out messages to the other Eternals about his new board, but they’d probably ignore them, and well, they could somehow find each other anyway. He suspected Siero kept tabs on him, as she does with everyone, but he never brought it up.

After a hearty meal, Siete was escorted to his room by a Yuisis, who pointedly told him she would not hesitate to scalp him if he dared raise his blade against Gran again. Siete would very much like to keep his hair, so he reassured her he would do no such thing again, save for sparring. He could feel she wasn’t fully satisfied with his answer, but was cordial enough. Siete would resign himself to being ghosted by Yuisis for the days to come.

 

x

 

The thing with the mafia kid barely seemed to faze Gran, at least outwardly. He’d apparently encountered both Feower and Tien before, and Yuisis herself had a background in it (along with an assortment of crew members who’ve had brushes with the underworld). Kid’s so painfully idealistic and has the power to back it up, but he is still only the one boy; albeit a boy with a large crew to command.

When most of the crew were out on odd jobs and missions, he challenged Gran once more. Could he stick to those ideals while that Seven Star Sword quietly grew ever stronger? Siete himself had to fight an almost primal call to own the sword, one more to his arsenal of spirit swords. Strength just for having it wasn’t what Siete wanted. After all, the Eternals were formed precisely to wield that power for ‘greater good’.

He lost once again, so the first trial wasn’t merely a fluke, not that he thought it was. Gran was almost refreshingly honest and open, after everything he had to deal with watching and taking care of things from the sidelines. They stuffed their faces with the food bribe he got to make Gran fight him as a reward, of sorts. Siete wanted to know more about Gran, as yet another taken and pulled in by the gravity of the young captain’s prowess and charm. He jokingly said he’d fallen head over heels for Gran, but a part of him realized, this wasn’t him being funny anymore.

 

x

 

After the whole ‘possession by Seven Star Sword’ fiasco and narrowly escaping Yuisis making good on her promise, the Eternals (and Gran) stopped talking to Siete, making him feel extremely lonely. He thought he’d have gotten used to being ignored but the cold shoulder from Gran was especially biting. He moped some in his room, wondering if the food bribe would work again (probably not). Lyria, bless her soul, kept him fed while most of the crew stayed frosty towards him. He thought about cracking a joke about how much more well loved Gran was to his crew than Siete himself to the Eternals, but decided that was much too tragic and would probably make Lyria cry, and more people would be out for his blood.

For what felt like aeons, Gran wouldn’t give him more than a passing look, but still brought him along for quests and such. Siete wanted to badly make wisecracks on him being a rebellious teen, but kept them to himself. There were some, ah, _tender_ feelings he wasn’t ready to breach yet. Don’t rock the ship and all that. Being one of Gran’s apparent mainstays for a team yet not being talked to felt like an especially cruel and unusual punishment for Siete.

Imagine his surprise when the knock on the door one night was from Gran, with a tray of food Lyria would normally get him. The look on his face made Siete think twice about jokes and he meekly accepted the food, while Gran invited himself in and sat on the floor. He’s had to hold back his funny side for ages now! He’s dying inside, captain! Let him lighten the mood!!!

“Um,” Siete, of the Eternals, the Star Sword Sovereign, one of the most powerful people in the sky realm itself as proclaimed by the Seven Star Sword, said, most eloquently.

“Idiot.”

“Hey, that’s no way to talk to your elders - wait Gran come back I’m sorry I’ve held back the jokes for so long!” Siete pleaded, grabbing his captain’s hand. His traitorous heart jumped a little and resisted the urge to feel the callouses from years of sword swinging. Stupid Siete, Gran was right; he’s an idiot.

Gran turned to him and sighed. “Look, Lyria said you were like a droopy plant and said I should forgive you. So I will, for Lyria, okay?”

“Lyria!! You blessed girl!!” Siete wailed dramatically, impulsively hugging Gran. “Thank you, Gran! I was beginning to think you hated me!!”

Gran shoved him off in response, and dusted himself. “You wound me, captain.”

“If you have enough energy to make quips, hurry up and eat that. Don't make the guys on dish washing duty mad,” Gran said pointedly.

As he walked off, Siete wondered if he just imagined Gran blushing.

 

x

 

Training menus were somewhat difficult to create, as Siete realized to his dismay, in trying to find a way to spend time with Gran sans crew. Curse his endless depth of talent! But wait, that meant he just needed to find a weak point! However, using the you-know-what too often would be too suspicious, so Siete was back to square one. He's also alarmed at how increasingly enamoured with Gran he's getting. Two crew captains made a good couple! Ah, ahaha. Get a grip, Siete chided himself.

The best way he thought he could try dropping hints to Gran was through terrible jokes but alas, Siete’s reputation worked against him and he would only assume it's another one of his japes. So, he had to put on his game face and say it outright. A terrifying prospect. He was already getting on (mostly) swimmingly with the crew, and Gran got some of the other Eternals on board as well. Siete imagined being unceremoniously thrown off the Grandcypher and his hairs stood on end (even more than it already did).

Anyway, back to the plan about wooing Gran, for real. He wasn't sure where he'd be going with this yet, but he'd really like his feelings to be reciprocated or at least, not get flung off of the ship. Perhaps he should consult someone on the matters of the heart. Falling for your captain sounded extremely dangerous especially for one as well loved as Gran. He could only imagine the entire crew threatening various levels of bodily harm should he break his heart. Siete groaned. He had it pretty bad all things considered. What would the Eternals think?

Considering of what he knew, they already thought he was an idiot, so he’s not sure how far that scale could go. Maybe he’ll try not to lower their standards even further.

He decided to take a breather and clear his mind. Brooding in his room was embarrassing, and he was going nowhere with circular thoughts. Nice of the Grandcypher to be moored today for its regular maintenance; Rackam won't be at the helm to ask pertinent questions, nor would most of the crew be around. Even the skydom’s best crew had break times.

Of course, Gran had to be the one who stayed back on the ship, he realized, as he slowly began his walk around the deck. Siete started from the opposite side, just looking at the boy as he watched the Port Golonzo shiphands work on other ships. As he got closer, Siete sees a forgotten pail and cloth. He must've been wiping down the rails himself. After taking his time, he finally made it beside Gran.

“I could feel your eyes on me,” was all he said, not taking his eyes off the bustling workers.

“Sorry.” Siete wasn't sure what he was apologising for - okay, maybe watching someone people-watching was weird - but it felt like something he should say.

He wondered how long they stayed like that. Could be minutes, could be hours. Siete thought about how mortal everyone seemed to him now, and their primal crewmates becoming more like them, instead of being “merely” gods. He quietly hoped the revenant weapons wouldn't go loose again after they’ve been quieted post-possession, but that’d be something he’d had to keep watching out for. The sky realm hadn’t felt so fragile until after the islands started to fall, and heaven knows what lies in store next.

“Gran, if I told you I’ve fallen in love with you, would you throw me off the ship?”

Ah.

What did he just say? You’ve done it now, Siete, you brought up the subject. Good going. You two were just watching the people do their business in peace.

When Gran didn’t respond, Siete started to think he thought he said it aloud, but actually didn’t. If he prayed to Lucifer, he wondered if that’d be true, but Lucifer didn’t grant wishes. He racked his brain trying to figure out if he’d heard of a wish-granting primal. Mithra didn’t count, he didn’t promise anything… yet. He realized Gran was speaking.

“Say it again when we leave Golonzo. Don’t bind it to Mithra, I want you to mean it.”

Gran took it really calmly all things considered. “Wait! Are you really going to throw me off the ship?!” Siete yelped.

Gran sighed, and the blush finally rose to his cheeks. He pulled Siete by the collar and kissed him on the cheek. Siete was sure his own face was pretty red by now too. “Say it again when we leave,” he commanded.

The most agonizing three days had to pass before he gave his second, more heartfelt confession, and under moonlight, sealed with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Friends livetweeting Siete’s fate ep and like “oh no this is cute” be like understandings were reached and mistakes were made
> 
> S/O to Evan the sietefuqer and to Dusk for tweeting the fate eps yall got me into this


End file.
